Take care
by Tawa-chan
Summary: When Terra returns from war, his father refuses to let him leave the city. Being forced to stay with nothing to do, Terra's friend manage to trick him into following along into the red district. There he meets a particular female geisha with blue hair, are they going change each others lives forever? AU (old Japan). Might contain some smut and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

Hello :3

This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! It's an AquaXTerra fanfic where they are placed in old japan, therefore this is an AU based on a song called "Take care". (Is not an one-shot, more chapters will come!)

* * *

"My lord, please slow down! It would not be considered acceptable for you to run into the great hall without being called!" shouts a tall, blond male, trying to keep up with the brown haired warrior in front of him. The brunette on the other hand decides to ignore the warnings and keeps on running down the big corridor.

"How could I possibly slow down, Joshua, when I have so much to do in so little time?" the warrior replies while starting to speed up even more.

"My lord, pleas-"

Joshua pleads but gets disrupted by the warrior slamming open the huge door leading to the great hall.

The big room, filled with the most beautiful and colorful furniture and decoration ever seen, is full of people standing in every corner of the chamber.

It makes the middle almost seems empty, since only a couple of servants and guests are allowed stand on the expensive and colorful carpet on the floor.

The entire crowd turns around in surprise as the warrior opens the door and continues watching him in both shock and horror.

In the back of the room sits the shogun and his wife next to each other on two separate thrones, surrounded by several servants.

Before them on the floor stands, in a crouching position, five men that bear the resemblance to many generals the brown haired lad had meet before. Unfortunately they seem displeased with the newcomer's sudden visit, but still remains in their positions, not moving a muscle.

The shogun on the other hand smiles and lets out a hand, showing the warrior to come closer.

The brunette starts walking forward as Joshua finally catches up, just in time before some of the hundreds of servants in the room starts closing the door behind them.

The warrior, having passed by the group of men in the middle of the room, bows down before the man in front of him on the throne.

"Father… Mother." he says, still facing down towards the floor. "I have returned home."

"Show me your face Terra, there is no need for you to bow before me."

The shoguns deep and dark voice fills the room, sounding both gentle and powerful while Terra quickly turns his face upward, looking kindly into his father's dark eyes.

His father smiles happily and stands up from his throne. Then slowly walks to stand by his son's side and gives him a soft hug.

When he finally pulls away he turns to the men still standing in a crouching position and says:

"This conversation will continue another time, leave us."

The five older men bow down before the shogun before standing up, wearing a look of disappointment and anger on their faces. All of them turn around; quickly leave through the huge door which once again has been opened by the servants.

Terra, feeling a slash of guilt, looks after the men with a concerned look on his face. Turning around he hesitantly asks his father:

"Are you sure that that was a good decision? They looked rather unsatisfied."

"Don't worry; they can wait for another time. Right now, my son, I would like you to tell me about what you have been doing during your absence." The older man replies while showing Terra to sit down on a chair nearby, recently put there by the hard working servants.

But Terra shakes his head, rather wanting to stand up and being able to look his father in the eyes.

"You know of everything I have done father, every battlefield is reported to you after all.

You also know of my mistake. Because of the… ambush in Miyoshi, we lost a lot of good men and weapons."

Terra pauses with a pained expression but quickly falls down on his knees, wearing a determined look on his face.

"The enemy on the other hand is stronger than ever. So I have returned to request the permission for more soldiers and weapons for future battles. I promise I won't fail you again! I cannot rest until the enemy has been defeated!"

"… Terra. Please rise. I do not blame you for what happened in Miyoshi. All I would wish is to know what really happened."

Being surprised by his father's kind words, Terra's eyes start tearing up. The sudden mentioning of Miyoshi had brought up a lot of painful memories. The brunette takes a deep breath and swallows while closing his clear blue eyes. He has to keep is voice calm and steady. This was no time to show any weakness.

"I have nothing tell you father. It is as you heard, we acted recklessly and the enemy caught us by surprise."

The older man sighs, knowing that his son lied to him. After giving him a small look he decided to let it go, as he feels there are more important issues to discuss. He looks up at his wife who nods, knowing what he is going to say next.

"If you say so. Unfortunately I cannot grant you your wish."

"W-what?!" Terra says in shock, lifting his head, giving his father a doubtful look. The shogun turns his back to Terra and answers in a determined voice.

"The cherry bloom Festival is coming up soon and we have a tradition to follow. I cannot give up any more soldiers now, it is their time to celebrate and enjoy. A leader's duty is not only to lead but also to please. We must give the people a proper festival to calm them down; this war has not had mercy on any of us."

"But... But father! The enem-"

"I have said no! Besides, you can no longer spend all your time on the battlefield Terra."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that it is time for you to take your responsibilities and act like an adult. You know well enough that you are the successor of this throne and I must have you ready to take it, if anything would happen to us."

"But father, give me what I ask and I shall protect you and everyone else! There is no need for me to take the throne." answers Terra, starting to both look and sound desperate.

"I said no! I want you to start doing what you were born to do. To lead the people. You and the rest of your men are going to stay here during this festival and that's an order!" shogun shouts loudly, having to take a short breath afterwards. Looking back at his son to see his reaction, which is rather upset, he can't help but to sigh and add in a softer tone.

"Besides… After a long war your men needs to rest and reunite with their loved ones. That is not something you can deny them. "

"I-I…" Terra stutters as he tries to find a counter-argument but bows his head lazily when releasing he does not have a choice in the matter. "Alright father."

He then turns around and quickly storms out of the room in anger.

The older man, sighing once again after seeing Terra's sudden leave, mumbles quietly to himself "When will he ever grow up?"

Not noticing his wife, who has been watching the entire scene, slowly walking to his side and giving him a hug.

She smiles as she feels her husband jumping slightly out of shock and says with her soft voice. "You must give the boy some time, he probably has been through a lot lately."

He turns around and looks his wife sadly in the eyes.

"I understand that but time is not something we have at the moment. What happens to this kingdom if I die? Terra is a kind and strong man but his not ready yet to rule. I only wish he would stop focusing so much on fighting and stay here, learning his duty…"

The woman looks back at her love, who looks so tired, and thinks through what he has said when suddenly an idea hits her. "I do agree what you said my love, but I believe you are going at it in a wrong way. Forcing your son to stay is not going to work forever, Terra will eventually disobey your word. However…"

"However?" the shogun asks his wife curiously.

"However a distraction might work."

"A distraction? Well, I guess that sounds like a plan. But what could possibly distract the lad? Terra's mind is only focused on fighting."

"As are all men. But there is one thing that no man could possibly resist."

"And what would that be?"

"A woman of course." the wife laughs softly while giving a seductive smile, making it sound like the answer was obvious. "That boy of ours has spent too much time on the battlefield. He has probably never even held a woman in his arms before. If anything should be able to distract our little sunshine it's probably going to be the pleasures a woman can bring."

"I see... Well, I guess you do have a point. But just who could possibly this woman be? I don't think our boy would just jump on anyone."

"Hmmm… Well… That could of course be a problem… "

She looks around, trying to come up with a solution when suddenly noticing a man in the corner of the room, looking very uncomfortable.

"You! I do believe you're my son's adviser, are you not?"

She points at the youngster who almost jumps high in the air, clearly shocked by her sudden words. When he shows no signs of moving, two soldiers in the room goes forward and pushes Joshua to the floor before the shogun and his wife.

"Well, are you my son's adviser or not?!"

"Y-Yes, my lady!" Joshua shouts as he quickly turns his head down toward the floor, looking like his almost afraid of them hurting him.

"Then I believe that he must put a lot of trust in you. I do not care if you trick him or anything like that as long as the plan works. I want Terra to meet some proper females, not some cheap whores. Understood!?"

The man can't help but to smile. When hearing the description, only one person comes to his mind that could have any chance of interesting his friend. He lifts his head, looking directly into the eyes of the powerful woman in front of him.

"Oh, trust me. I know just the perfect person for him, my lady."

* * *

**Authors note:**

So… yeah… That was that… I hope you enjoyed reading this. C:

Considering that this was my first fanfic it's probably has a lot of flaws.. BUT I really want to improve so would very much enjoy advice how to write better fanfics/chapters in the future. :3

For anyone that wonders, Joshua is not a character from KH neither is he the guy from "The world ends with you". They just both happened to have the same name and blond hair… ^^

If you have any questions concerning this fanfic, please just ask. :D

Other than that, hope you enjoyed reading this and that everyone has a wonderful Christmas! 3 (Know it's a bit early but whatever xD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Forgot to write it on the last chapter but I **do not** own any of the characters from the Kingdom hearts series, only the story belong to me.

This is the second chapter of "Take care", hope you enjoy! :3

* * *

Light shines into the room as the blue haired woman turns around in her bed, trying to shield her eyes from the sudden bright light.

But it's already too late, she's awake. Not wanting to get out of the bed, she just sighs and looks around the room, feeling nauseous. Yesterday's costumer had been a bit rough, as she still feels numb in some parts of her body.

_At least he was kind enough to not wake me when he left… _she thinks, trying to keep the thoughts of last night away.

She lifts her hand towards her posterior area as she feels the, unfortunately, familiar feeling of the white liquid. She closes her eyes in disgust as she finally gets up from the small bed on the floor, now having a strong need of having a bath and to clean herself.

But just as she's starting to gather her towel and soap, a soft female voice surprises her.

"Miss Aqua, the mistress has called you. She wishes you to go to her right now."

Aqua quickly turns around, only to find a young girl sitting in a bowing position in front of her. The girl lifts her head up and looks right at Aqua, seeming unsure of what to do. A small gasp escapes Aqua lips seeing that the girl, with white skin, blond medium long hair and blue eyes, seems no older than 13 years old.

"Did you hear me?" the girl asks while letting out a small giggle and smiles, clearly having noticed Aqua inspecting her.

"Yes, I heard you" the blue haired answered kindly, returning a bright smile. "Please tell her that I will arrive as fast as I have bathed and dressed."

"B-But the mistress told me to call you right away, she said that delaying the meeting is not an option" the young girl answers, giving her a desperate look.

"Alright, then I shall go to her," Aqua replies, but when she sees that the girl stands up, preparing herself to lead Aqua to the owners room, she quickly says. "I am fully capable of going there myself, but thank you for your kindness. Please go and rest instead," she gives the girl a reassuring smile, not wanting the girl to feel nervous.

The servant's reaction is quite adorable, that shocked but happy grin makes Aqua feel warm inside. It was such a long time ago since she talked with anyone so innocent.

"T-Thank you!" the blonde says, then turning around and running away, looking much happier than before.

The blue haired woman can't help but to smile too, looking after the innocent girl as she runs away to play.

Reminded that she has something to do, she forces her eyes from the girl. As Aqua turns around, she's met by a familiar image in a big mirror on the wall before her. She can't help but to stop for a minute and just stands still, inspecting the image in front of her.

She has short blue hair, wildly cut and just barley reaching her shoulders with clear blue eyes, matching her hair perfectly. Her skin, similar to the girl from earlier, is pure white and her lips light pink, though because of her skin tone, they seem much redder.

Looking closer, she notices a small wound on her left cheek. Slowly lifting her hand up, she lightly touches the wound and feels a sharp pain, quickly deciding to let it be. Pretending that it does not exist, she decides to focus on finding some more clothes to put on, seeing as she's still wearing her sleeping robe. Looking around the room she only sees a long, black shawl next to the bed in the middle of the room. The one she wore yesterday. The one she wears every night she has a costumer.

Hesitantly she goes to the bed and reaches after the shawl, slowly putting it on to at least cover herself up a little.

_Hopefully doesn't take too much time… _She thinks, closing her eyes and touching the soft fabric of the shawl to calm herself. Taking a deep breath, she opens her eyes quickly and determinedly, only to walk out of the room, making her way through the building to the mistress room.

Walking down the long corridors she looks around, enjoying the view of the halls which never failed to impress her. The house in itself is huge, having many different floors, containing only corridors with several chambers tightly put next to each other the entire way. Every wall is covered by paintings of beautiful women and colorful fabrics to impress costumers that visit. And despite Aqua living here for over 10 years, she stills manages to find enjoyment by just walking and looking at everything surrounding her.

Though she admits that she still hasn't been in some parts of the building, the whole place was like a labyrinth. Remembering how Aqua used to get lost when playing here as young, she smiles slightly to herself.

When finally reaching her destination she's met with an older servant who tells her to wait outside, while going inside the room to inform the owner of her arrival. She then returns, telling Aqua to follow her inside. Aqua does as she says, only to have the servant close the door after her.

The room, being less colorful than the rest of the house, is rather big. Unfortunately an enormous desk is standing in the middle of the room, making it seem smaller. When walking in, the first thing she's met with is the dark voice of an older woman complaining.

"Where is the servant I ordered to get you, Aqua? Seriously, I just can't seem to control that kid. I guess that I finally have to accept that I'm growing old," the woman says, sounding overly dramatic and sighing heavily despite not even giving Aqua a glance as she walked in.

The owner sits by the big desk, looking through several papers. Walking toward her mistress, Aqua answers determinedly, "No, you're still very young and capable miss. It's not her fault; I asked to go by myself."

"Why would you do that? I don't believe that you can order my servants for me," the owner asks quickly in a soft, but somehow, threatening tone.

"I thought that she needed to go out and play, she's just an innocent child." Aqua replies, not being the slightest hesitant of her answer.

The mistress finally looks up from her desk and gives Aqua a tired gaze. She then sighs and continues looking though her papers, not saying anything for a brief moment.

"We have something important to discuss."

Aqua sits down on a chair in front of the desk silently and waits for the older lady to continue.

"We have had news today that you have a new request for a customer."

Aqua raises an eyebrow, being curious just who this costumer could be that he's so important that the owner wants to talk to her about it.

The mistress, ignoring Aqua's reaction, continues.

"We have received information that this is no ordinary customer, in fact it seems like your next guest is the shoguns oldest son."

"W-What?" Aqua replies, being in a shocked state." B-But didn't he go to war just recently?"

"Why do you know about that?" the mistress gives her both a confused and alarming look. She then sighs. "Guess it doesn't matter, it seems like the battle at Miyoshi was lost and he returned home."

_Terra, the oldest son of the shogun, lost a battle? That's quite a surprise. I wonder what happened… _

"Anyway, I expect you to give him the best treatment possible." The older woman says, her gaze and tone growing more threatening as she continues "If he would end up disappointed with his visit… "

"I will do my best to please him." Aqua answers, still having her mind on what could have happened on the battlefield.

The mistress lets go of her papers and gets up from her desk. Walking towards Aqua, she grabs Aqua's chin and turned her face around to get a better view. She then gently strokes the small wound Aqua received from last night.

"Did the costumer last night do this to you?"

"Yes, miss. He… drank a bit more alcohol than usual, but it's just a scratch." Aqua replies, blushing, feeling shame for letting something like that occur. Looking up, she's met with a harsh stare.

Despite the harsh look in the mistress eyes Aqua can't help but to see, just for a second, a sign of sadness.

"Go take a bath and make yourself ready for tonight." The mistress softly mumbles while carefully brushing her fingers through Aqua's light blue hair.

It feels nice, reminding Aqua of her childhood. Of the time when the bond between her and the mistress were stronger. But she's disturbed from her flashback by the older woman quickly removing her hands and taking a step backwards away from Aqua, continuing talking. Acting like the whole thing never happened.

"Also have someone check on that wound so it doesn't get infected…. And don't worry about last night's customer either, he shall no longer be allowed in here."

"But my lady, are you sure that is alright? I'm sure it was just an accident and that he's a nice ma-"

But before she could finish, the mistress interrupts angrily. "Aqua, it might just have been an accident, but he still did harm you and I am will not take any chances. You always see the good in everyone… But some people do not deserve that kindness. "

Surprised by her words, Aqua opens her mouth to respond but the mistress sits down by her desk, refusing to look Aqua in the face. Clearly Showing Aqua to leave and that they no longer have anything to talk about.

"Alright miss, if that is what you wish." Aqua says, bowing down before leaving the room, feeling confused by all of hers different emotions after her meeting.

* * *

So next chapter they will finally meet! C:

Sorry that the beginning has been so incredibly slow, just wanted to explain how the characters behave and how different their situation is from each other.

Anyway, hope you liked it. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hi! I'm back :D I'm so sorry that this took such a long time, have been rather busy during the holidays (Were sick and stuff D: ).

So this is the new chapter and they will finally met each other, seriously it took some time. XD

Just want to warn some people, this chapter contain some (very little) smut.

Other than that I just want to say: I do not own the characters from Kingdom hearts, they belong to Square enix.

* * *

The two men had walked down several unfamiliar roads when Terra finally started getting irritated at his friend, Joshua, for not telling him their final destination. When Joshua had asked earlier to go out somewhere for a drink, Terra had said yes without questioning it. But he had expected Joshua to at least tell him where they would go.

Terra didn't really have any problem with the walking as he enjoyed the exercise. He had after all been the one choosing to walk instead of riding in one of the chariots, wanting to avoid unnecessary attention. Terra had always disliked the luxurious treatment and the attention he received because of his family's status and had tried to avoid it at any cost his entire life. And while his father understood and mostly accepted this, he still had his limits. He had accepted the whole walking-instead-of-going-by-chariot thing, though he did not like the idea, but had forced the men to bring along some guards. Terra had no chose but to say yes to his offer and now this was the situation he was in, walking somewhere unknown with several guards watching him only for the sake of having a drink. It is no wonder that he starts to lose his patience.

"Where are we going?" Terra asks, giving his friend a suspicious and tired look.

"Sorry, my lord. Unfortunately I can't tell you," Joshua replies while smiling, as he happens to find it quite fun seeing Terra grow impatient.

"Alright, I give up." Terra sighs and starts rubbing his eyes, realizing that he must be more tired than he thought. "Could you at least stop calling me 'my lord'? It's really uncomfortable hearing you of all people call me that."

"It's not like I enjoy it any more than you do. But if your mother hears me call you anything else I'll end up dead." Joshua laughs jokily, only to have the conversation end up in silence. Despite it only being a joke, both the men know the truth behind those words.

Turning to the left, the men walks into a smaller road bearing the resemblance to a long but small corridor. Having the walk through the little corridor-like road being much longer than expected, Terra grows quite happy when they finally reach the end.

There they are met by a new, much more crowded street, where lots of laughter is heard. Walking further, both Terra and Joshua finds themselves surrounded by a long street filled with several men, laughing and drinking, and females trying to attract the attention of every man walking by.

Finally realizing where they are headed, Terra turns around and starts to walk back the way they came. Joshua, having expected this reaction, quickly tries to stop his friends by grabbing his shoulder and turning Terra around to look at him.

"Are you serious? A brothel?" Terra sighs loudly.

"We'll just go inside and drink some sake. Come on, you promised we would go together."

"…We'll just drink?"

"Hey, that's what I wanted to hear!" Joshua laughs while dragging Terra along with him into the largest building in the middle of the street.

Walking up the stairs to the entry, Terra and Joshua has to push themselves through the big crowd of men and women standing in their way. Finally reaching the top, one of the workers comes forward and asks if they booked an appointment. When Joshua tells the lady who they are, her eyes grow wide in shock and she bows down quickly.

"Forgive me, my lord, for my insolence! I didn't know it was you. I shall bring you to your room right away."

She stands up, not daring to look either of the men in their eyes, and starts walking away slowly while showing them to follow her. They walk down several corridors and Terra grows quite impressed with the female leading them. She actually to force herself to slow down to make sure the two men manage to follow along.

Though for Terra finding his way back is no problem as he has a very good memory. Having to spend most of your time on the battlefield, learning to memorize your environments and being able to find your way is inevitable.

But Terra is interrupted from his thought by the lady finally stopping in front of a larger door, opening it and showing them to step inside.

They do, and are greeted by several young girls giggling and whispering happily to each other.

The room is rather simple, having color of the walls, shelves and floor green with some paintings here and there. Barley having any furniture, the room only consists of three sitting pillows, some shelves, a small table with some cups and bottles of alcohol and lastly a small, but comfortable looking bed in the corner of the room. Terra casts a suspicious look at the bed but chooses to ignore it, deciding that it might just be coincidence. They sit down on each pillow while several of the beautiful ladies start serving alcohol to the two men. Joshua, being a lot more comfortable in this kind of situation than Terra, smiles playfully and flirts with every girl walking past him.

Terra sighs, ignoring the ladies and decides to focus on his drink. It was a long time ago since Terra had some sake and the burning feeling in his throat comes as a nostalgic and pleasant joy.

Suddenly another female comes in and shows the other ones to leave. Waiting until all of them have left, she bows down and softly says,

"Lady Aqua is coming right now; I hope you will be pleased with your visit." She then rises and leaves the room quickly, closing the door behind her.

"Aqua…?" Terra asks, raising his eyebrows and gives his companion a mistrusting gaze.

"I thought we would just drink?"

Just as Joshua is about to answer, the door opens once again. Both men, for some reason being surprised, looks up and both have their jaws drop in surprise when seeing the person standing by the door.

The lady before Terra was unlike anything he ever seen before, not even comparable to the ladies earlier. Sure, they were all very beautiful but compared to her… No one stood a chance.

She's tall, having a curvy body and wearing a white kimono with several light pink lotus flowers on it. Her hair and eyes is even more clear and blue than the sky itself. Her white skin, with a slight color of pink on her chins, and those red lips makes her almost seem more like a doll than human. Despite not wearing so much make up as the ladies before her did, she still looked amazing. He notices how short her hair is, almost close to his own. Never before have he ever seen a girl with short hair and though he is shocked, he still thinks that it fits her perfectly.

Terra feels himself growing more nervous, having his heart start beating fast and his throat go all dry. Before being able to stop himself Terra says rather loudly:

"Wow…."

The woman's eyes shot wide in surprise and a light blush appears on her check and Terra feels a similar blush on his own as he realized what he just said.

But the girl doesn't seem to mind as she just smiles and walks forward to sit down near Terra and start to serve him even more sake. Terra, being almost enchanted by the blue haired girl, doesn't notice his friend quietly leaving the room with a big smile on his face.

But Aqua noticed. Though she does not say anything as she remembers only being supposed to meet one man, suspecting that the male in front of her of being the shoguns son.

But she did not suspect her client being this attractive. The man in front of her has clear blue eyes similar to her own, despite having tanned skin and dark brown hair. She can't stop watching his eyes; she has seen very few other people with blue eyes before and can't help but to be infatuated with them.

And his arms, they are extremely muscular and well built. Despite wearing a brown kimono, it's still easy seeing that his entire body seems to be very well built, though this is to be expected when you're fighting in wars.

She notices the man smiling at her and realizes that she must have been staring. Aqua quickly turns her head down, feeling her entire face heating up.

"So… You're named Aqua? " Terra says, finding the girl blushing to be extremely cute.

"Yes sir."

"That sounds very beautiful. Were you named that after the color of your hair?"

"My mother was apparently very fond of the ocean. My father always told me about how much she wished for a child who was named after something connected to water, sir."

"Apparently?" Terra says, with a confused look on his face.

"I never got a chance to meet her sir; she died of blood loss after giving birth to me."

"Oh… I'm so sorry Aqua."

The conversation grew completely silent, causing Terra to grow more and more nervous. To calm his nerves he quickly drinks more and more sake until his cup finally becomes empty. Aqua starts to grab the bottle before he even manages to say anything and offers to fill it up again. Terra reaches his cup forward, only for him to drop it on his lap when she starts filling it. Spilling alcohol all over his clothes.

Terra feels a strong blush spreading on his cheek. But suddenly he hears a beautiful sound. Looking up, he sees Aqua laughing so much that she seems to almost cry. He then too starts laughing; finding the entire thing to be much funnier than it was before.

After laughing for a little while, Aqua stands up and grabs a towel laying in one of the shelves. Walking back to Terra, she sits down before him and starts trying to dry his clothes.

"I'm sorry," she says, smiling slightly. "I will bring you new clothes right away sir."

"Oh, no it's not a problem."

"Please, I insist."

"Oh… okay." Aqua walks toward the door, having Terra admiring her the entire time and just as she opens the door, he says, "Aqua!?"

She turns around, looking surprised at Terra's sudden shouting "Yes?"

"…Please don't call me sir. I would rather like you to call me Terra."

"…Alright, if that is what you wish," she answers. Giving him one last smile before leaving the room and closing the door after her.

She leans on the door, suddenly feeling very weak and in need of its support. She stands still for a small time then slowly whispers to herself, "Te..rra… Terra…"

'_This is not like you Aqua, get a grip! What are you doing? You're acting like you've never met a man before…'_

Feeling even warmer now, she raises a hand to her cheek to cool herself down, while also calming herself.

When finally feeling composed, Aqua pushes herself hesitantly away from the door and starts quickly walking down the corridor. She reaches her destination and goes into a door nearby, happening to enter the laundry room. Here lies most of the fabrics in boxes on several huge shelf's over the entire room. Most of the clothes for both males and females in the house are shared between the servants and geishas that live here, with only a few exceptions.

She steps forward into the room, approaching the shelves with the men's clothes. There she opens one of the small boxes and takes out a red kimono, but when inspecting it more closely, she notices that it is way too small. Putting it back where she found it, she looks over the rest of the fabrics only to find a dark green kimono which seems to be about the right size. She lifts it up and checks the size; only to be sure that it's the right one, then folds it and goes back to the room where Terra is waiting.

"Welcome back," Terra says as she walks in, not being able to take his eyes off Aqua.

"Oh… thank you," she says, blushing slightly again when noticing his intense stare. Somehow her legs just seem to become weak whenever he looks at her.

She sits down nearby Terra and gives him the kimono, as he starts to undress and Aqua turns around, waiting until he is finished.

Despite it only taking about a minute for Terra to change, it still feels like an eternity. While putting on the kimono, which unfortunately a little bit too small, he has some time to make out his mind. Realizing that this is quite a good time to ask the mysterious Aqua some questions.

"Hey, Aqua… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come that you... live in a place like this?"

"You mean a place like Stormfall?"

_Oh, so that the name of this place. _

"Yeah."

"Well... I have lived here ever since I was young. This is my home."

"Oh… Why haven't you just left? It doesn't really seem like a fun place to grow up. "

Aqua starts to laugh "Unfortunately, it's not that easy."

"You have such a pretty laugh," Terra says, seeming to forget what they were talking about when hearing her laugh.

"I… Thank you," Aqua says, blushing again. "Might I ask you something…?"

"Yes, I would feel honored."

"How come that you lost in the battle of Miyoshi?"

"….what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

"You have not done anything wrong Aqua, I simply… don't feel like I can answer that question," Terra says while scratching the back of his head, having a look of guilt in his eyes. But that quickly disappears then suddenly he's realizes something and stops scratching his head, only to give Aqua a confused gaze.

"How come you know about Miyoshi?" He asks.

"Well, after you defeated our enemies at both Ibara and Hidaka, they were forced to surrender back past the border. I also know that Miyoshi's leaders decided to support the other side's troops in switches of food, since they have had a very bad harvest this year and…. Oh.." Aqua quickly stops talking when noticing Terra's eyes grow wide in shock, realizing what she just said. Women like her are not supposed to know about war or politics, that is something solely for the men.

"How did you know about all of those things?" Terra asks, looking even more confused than before.

"I… happen to find politics and the battles of our nation to be quite… Fascinating." Aqua whisper's that last word hesitantly, regretting it immediately afterwards cause she's afraid of Terra's reaction. She had never admitted that to anyone else and she definitely had not planned to tell Terra, who she just met today.

'_Maybe he'll dislike me now…' _

"I've never meet a woman before that knew anything about war or politics. You are so... amazing," Terra says, sounding genuine. Aqua looks up in his eyes as she sees his smile, she starts to feel warm inside. Never before had she thought anyone would accept her secret, even less admiring her for it.

"I've never gotten compliments for something so weird before, " Aqua says and starts laughing, only to find Terra moving closer, having their hands touch each other. Aqua looks up, being surprised by Terra's sudden closeness, only to find him looking into her eyes with a reluctant gaze. He never had been this close to a woman before, except his own mother, as he has spent most of his life on the battlefield. He feels unsure if his approach is considered acceptable but can't stop the strange pleasant feeling in his chest. The feeling of wanting to touch her more. Wanting to have her in his arms. Despite never had any experience with any female before; his body seems to move automatically without him having control of it anymore.

"You are so beautiful…" Terra says, moving his left hand up to gently stroke Aqua's now blushing cheek.

Not getting any resistance from Aqua, he decides to continue further down. He starts stroking his fingers down along her neck to her hips, enjoying the softness of her kimono and soft curves on her body.

Aqua lets out a moan and Terra's eyes turns wide in shock, not having expected such a strong reaction. But he finds himself enjoying it. He pulls her closer tills the space between them is close to none and nudges himself in her neck.

He slowly starts kissing her neck, going up and takes her face closer, wanting to kiss her. But she pushes him away.

Terra gives her a surprised look and feel his muscles tense. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry... I just do not feel comfortable with kissing."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Might I ask why though?"

"Well, kissing… is something you should only share with someone you love. The whole thing is something you should only do with someone you love of course," Aqua admits, turning her head and looking down in shame.

"I'm sorry Aqua, I never meant to force you to anything. We don't have to do this, " Terra says but feels slightly disappointed. He turns her head up and looks into her eyes, while putting away some hair from her face, deciding that just having her in his arms is enough.

Aqua smiles and shakes her head and reaches her hand up to caress his cheek.

"No, please don't stop."

Terra's eyes turn wide; his head becoming warm as he feels himself blushing, and smiles. He leads her down to the bed in the room, where he looks into her eyes once more.

"You're sure?" Terra whispers.

"Yes," Aqua answers, having no sign of hesitation in her voice.

He puts Aqua down on the bed, carefully taking of her kimono like he's afraid of her breaking and gently touches and inspects her pale skin.

Terra then places his warm hand in hers, only to have them entwining their fingers together and never letting go even once the entire night.

SOME TIME LATER…

The two lay exhausted next to each other on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

Aqua lies with her back turned towards Terra, not being able to look him in the eyes as she's confused by all of these new feelings. For the first time in a long while, Aqua feels completely relaxed and not disgusted, which she usually does, after sleeping with one of her clients. Something about Terra just feels so safe and right.

'_The last time I felt like this was then… I don't ever want to be hurt again… This have to stop before it's too late.'_

But she's interrupted by a low grunt, only to feel Terra moving closer and putting his arm around her waist protectively and hugging her tightly. Her eyes turn wide in shock but she does not push him away, realizing that she doesn't want him to leave. She turns her head around only to see Terra sleeping heavily, seeming to be very tired.

Carefully laying her head back down, she takes a deep breath and starts to relax.

'_Well, I guess that I can make an exception for now…' _Aqua thinks, smiling slightly to herself as she closes her eyes.

Finally letting herself fall into sleep, still having Terra's arm wrapped around her waist and feeling his warm breath against her ear.

* * *

**Authors note: **Soooooooo, just want to point out that I'm sorry if Terra act's a bit... naive I guess. In this story he grew up in a very rich family so kinda want him to be a bit spoiled in the beginning. And for those people that are upset that they didn't kiss, well... there might be some in the future. :D

So, I hope you enjoyed reading this! (Sorry for all the cheesy stuff xD) Please leave a little review before you go and if there is any questions, you can just PM me. :3


End file.
